The Unknown
by Eternal-Torment
Summary: ...When the fog ends...memories unclear, yet vivid...
1. Beginning

If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here. He was the reason I was like this, or at least that's what I tell myself to keep from bursting into tears. It happened so long ago, and yet not. My head is full of thoughts now, so full I can't sort them out. Am I myself, or am I a monster?

First chapter in a hopefully good series. I wanted to do a story about Bella being a vampire because I hated all the stupid things people did. I like the idea of Edward not being there, but some of the powers given to her are stupid and don't fit with how she was in her human life at all. Anyway, this is my version and no one has to like it.

All the Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I don't own them. There will be no added in characters unless they are necessary, I really don't want to put myself into this world.


	2. What's Happening?

Quiet like a cat, that is me…or is it? Ugh! I can't remember anything…the hunger is too strong. No way! No you can't make me! I won't, I refuse!

"Wake up now! Get up and start to walk or I'll find a way to make you!" A voice entered my head filling it, wait, no, that was the scent. Oh god the pure, intoxicating scent! I must have it!

I felt like I was moving through jello, yet I'm going so fast I can't see straight! Was that making me nauseous, or was it that fact that I felt like my stomach had been empty for decades. Had it been? I don't think I'm that old, but I can't remember.

Wait, what was that? My, did it taste good, like honey, but without the sticky part. Maybe it was sticky, I can't tell. Wait…what is in my mouth. The fog is clearing, like a great wind is just sweeping it away.

There's a body, a human body. What did I do!? Are they dead? Where's their neck, oh no, it's in my mouth! I feel sick, so sick. What's wrong with me? God, why can't I think?

I should get rid of the body before they come. They will come soon, won't they? I wish I knew.

End of Chapter Two

Short, I know, but I wanted to give everyone the sense of confusion that I believe comes with the transformation and the hunger that comes with it. By the way, this is Bella, just so everyone knows.

Standard disclaimer applies.


	3. Home is Where the Heart is

"Bella, what did you do?"

Who was that, was that me? No couldn't be, it must be that girl standing next to me. What was her name...grrr...I can't remember. What had I done? It was bad, I vaguely remember feeling sick about it. Oh my god! What happened to that person?

"Somebody help! This person...she's bleeding to death...I can't stop it!"

"Bella, calm down! There is no need to become so upset over this. Besides, you were the one who did it." It was that girl again, why isn't she helping me? She can hear me, right? Of course she can, she did respond, but it didn't sound very helpful to me. Wait...did she say I did this? What is wrong with me? Why can't I remember? I just want her to go away! Why won't she go away?

"Bella?...Bella?...Where are you?"

Oh good, she can't see me. Why can't she? Did I do something to make her not see me?

"Bella, please stop this and come back. It's not safe for you to be on your own right now!...Bella!"

Was it really not safe for me to be out here? Oh yeah, apparently I killed someone. So, is she afraid of someone finding me or of me finding someone else to hurt. Maybe I shouldn't have wished she would go away...but I haven't moved and neither has she so why can't she see me? How weird...

"There you are Bella. Come on, let's go home. We'll try taking you out to hunt at another location...that poor soul...Come now, everyone is waiting."

Who is everyone? Who is she? Should I go with her? Of course, she is important to me, I just can't remember how. Okay, I'll go with her.

We're moving fast, so fast that I can't hear anything...it feels wonderful...the air is so sweet...I feel like I can keep going forever.

"Bella, stop. You have to stop now."

Who is that? First the girl and now this guy? Who is this guy?

"Come on Bella. You have to come with me...Edward is gonna kill me if I don't bring you soon..."

No wait! Don't...put me down! Why are people so mean? I was having a good time running and now this random guy decides to ruin it! Hmm...the name Edward is familiar...it makes me feel happy...I think I will go with this guy and visit him. Yes that is what I'll do!

End of Chapter Three

Now that Bella is somewhat more coherent I believe this chapter is slightly easier to understand. The whole point of the other chapters is that Bella is confused, therefore the reader should be confused...make sense? Anyway, Bella has not lost all her memories and all will be explained later on.

Also the girl is Alice and the guy is Jasper. Thank you for reading.

Standard Disclaimer Applies


End file.
